


Honour and Obey

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Brienne fears in failing her duty of Lady of Casterly, and bringing dishonour to the House of Lannister. Her husband on the other hand... feels rather less so.





	Honour and Obey

Her father had left her. He had gone with the rest of the guests, returned to Evenfall Hall without her. She watched in silence as her father's ships sailed away, their fluttering banners growing smaller and smaller. In a few days time, he would walking the familiar corridors of home and gazing out over the sapphires seas that surrounded their land, whilst she remained cloistered in at Casterly Rock. Brienne had been dreading the wedding so much, that she gave little thought to what would follow.

The festivities had been something of a blur. For the last week she had sat in mortification, trussed up in some overwrought gown, and tried to ignore the bawdy jests and sniggers of the guests who had come to see her traded of to her new husband. King Robert had been the loudest of them all, declaring it a pity that she had been wed to the elder of the two brothers, as had she married the younger it would have been a match worthy of a hundred songs!'

Yet for all the relief she felt at seeing the guests depart from Casterly Rock, her grief at being left behind was poignant. She had not wanted this match, and in truth she believed her father had stopped looking after that incident with Ser Humfrey Wagstaff. Lord Selwyn had seen how greatly her numerous failed engagements tormented her, and for her sake he had promised to cease his quest for a husband.

Clearly, the pull of securing a Lannister groom for his daughter was too great a temptation to resist.

And so she stood, Lady Lannister of Casterly Rock, wedded and, in what had been a embarrassing yet thankfully not as painful ceremony as she had been led to expect, bedded.

Her groom had been gentle with her, even if not once had he deigned to truly look at her properly since her arrival. A few barbed remarks had been thrown her way, but nothing that she hadn't expected. Brienne knew from her Septa that it could have been far worse. She had long since accepted she would never be one to inspire the flames of passion. Now, all she really asked for was to be left alone, in which her new husband husband seemed happy to oblige her.

Truly, she should be grateful.

Any other girl would be. The Lannisters were the most powerful family in Westeros, and though her husband may have had over ten years on her he was a divinely handsome man. Truly, he could do far better than Brienne, as her Septa had reminded her. The reasoning behind the match had been one of much discussion. Why would the handsome Lion of Lannister be wed to ugliest girl in the Seven Kingdoms? Some argued that it had been a punishment from his father for delaying in marrying so often, whilst other whispered that they had been married in haste in order to put to rest all those pesky rumours of incest.

“My lady?”

Brienne was pulled from her reverie to see her husband standing behind her, regarding her coolly. She nodded her head. “My lord,”

He stuck out his arm for her to take. “My father is to depart for King's Landing shortly, and has bade me take you to him before he leaves,”

Brienne took his arm and allowed herself to be led to Lord Tywin Lannister. As she walked she stumbled over the length of her train and fidgeted with her draping sleeves, causing her husband to raise an eyebrow. Thankfully, now the celebrations were over she could wear simpler clothing, but still the gowns were far too fine and restrictive for her taste. She longed for breeches.

“Did you enjoy the wedding?” he said at last.

Brienne stared at her feet. “I did, my lord,”

He smirked. “It's a shame there was no joust,” he mused, “Although your father implied that if there were we would have a had time preventing you from participating,”

Brienne tensed, but kept her face blank.

“You have been trained in sword craft?” he continued.

Brienne nodded. “I have,” she mumbled, bracing herself for the jeers.

“Are you any good?”

From the first time since her arrival, Brienne looked her husband in the eye.

“I am,”

Ser Jaime regarded her critically, “We shall have to put you to the test some time,”

Brienne couldn't help help but smile. She did not think herself equal to Jaime Lannister, not yet, but she knew that when given the chance, she could prove herself to be more than a silly girl playing with a stick.

They drew to halt on reaching the courtyard, where Lord Tywin Lannister loomed over them on his stallion. He nodded curtly at the sight of them.

“I do not know when I shall return,” he informed them, “Jaime. It will be your duty to rule Casterly Rock in my absence, see that you do not do anything foolish and keep that brother of yours out of trouble. I will not have anymore embarrassments like the incident with the Crofter's daughter,”

Jaime's jaw clenched and Brienne could feel his hand tighten it's grip on her own.

“Yes father,” he said.

Brienne shivered as Lord Tywin's cold eyes fell upon her.

“Lady Brienne, you are now my daughter and the Lady of Casterly. As such, I expect you to behave as one,” he raised an eyebrow, “I have heard all about your wild ways on Tarth and they shall cease immediately,”

Brienne felt her stomach drop. She could not imagine a life without swords, they had been her greatest joy. Even as far from Tarth as she was, she knew that she could always feel at home when surrounded by the familiar sound of steel against steel.

“You are also to pay great attention to your cycle, it is imperative that you provide an heir, and soon,”

As a flush spread up Brienne's cheeks, she could almost have sworn that Ser Jaime had given her hand a slight squeeze.

“Really father,” Jaime protested quietly, only to be cut off.

“If you do suspect yourself to be with child, you will put a stop to any strenuous activity, such as horse-riding, that may cause a miscarriage. In the mean time, you will comport yourself with the dignity befitting a Lannister. Is that understood?”

Brienne's lips thinned, but she bowed her head obediently. “Yes, my lord,”

“Very well then,” and with that, Lord Tywin dug his heels into his horse and rode off.

Jaime watched pensively as his father and his host grew smaller and smaller, before turning to Brienne with a tight smile.

“Well then my lady, now it is just us, how about you go get changed and meet me in the courtyards in half an hour?”

Brienne blinked. “What?”

“Did you forget our match?”

“But... won't your father be angry?”

Jaime turned his back and jauntily began to make his way back to the castle.  
“Oh definitely,” he called back over his shoulder merrily, “So, you will meet me in the courtyard in half an hour!” he drew to a halt and turned to face her, “And don't think of disobeying me. After all, you did swear to obey me in all things,”

Brienne smiled to herself. Well, he was not wrong that she had sworn to be obedient. As far as she saw it, she had no choice!

 


End file.
